Forgotten But Not Forksaken
by J. Maria
Summary: To protect them, Albus Dumbledore would do the unthinkable . . .
1. 1: Making Something Out Of Something

Title: Forgotten But Not Forsaken

Part: 1: Making Something Out Of Something

Author: Jmaria

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: So not mine. Joss and JK's brainchildren, me? I'm just a puppet master for the moment.

Spoilers: Through AtS 3, BtVS 6 (before Tara dies and Xander leaves Anya at the alter) and has some aspects of OotP, though in my story most of OotP did not happen.

Summary: To protect them, Albus Dumbledore would do the unthinkable . . .

A/N: This is based on the Inverse It: Little Scoobies Challenge found at the end of this part and at CCS. I'm not sure who made it, because I can't get on-line from my computer, where it's book marked. So this is just me covering my booty. Also, it gave a list of who to include. . . well I added eleven more to that, because you just can't have some of them in it.

**__**

Forgotten But Not Forsaken

1. Making Something Out Of Something

Harry stared up at the headmaster. It - it couldn't be what he thought the old man was proposing. There were odd words in that sentence, like getting off the scent, and for the best use, use confusion. The sentiments wouldn't be odd normally, he was quite used to odd things popping out of the older man's mouth. But Harry and half of his year mates and friends were all in the hospital wing. Sirius was yelling at him. But his eyes felt so very heavy. . .

__

Sunnydale, California

Dawn rolled over and screamed. A pair of eyes were watching her. She hadn't been expecting that this early in the morning. Some days, it seemed like the house was crawling with demons and kids. She glared at the little boy who was staring at her.

"Dawn, have you seen - oh, there he is. Get over here, you little monkey." Buffy laughed playfully as she grabbed a handful of little boy. He giggled as she tickled him. She smiled at her little sister. "Time to get up, sleepy-head. Everyone else has been up for hours!"

"Buffy, it's nine. And I don't have school. I'm not getting up till noon if I don't have to!" the fifteen year old pouted, watching the little boy through narrowed eyes.

"Dawn, don't make faces at him. He's only three. He -"

"He's special. I know, I know! So, why isn't he spending time with his father?"

"Because he likes bugging his older sister instead. Now, get up. C'mon, Ronny, Dawnie's being a big old brat!" Buffy pulled the giggling three year old.

Dawn sighed. Her day was totally ruined now that Ronald Rupert Giles Summers had woken her up prematurely on a day she'd pegged for sleeping in. Sneaky little dweeb.

"Dawnie?" A tiny voice popped in from the door. There stood little Ronny, his big brown eyes looking up at her.

"What Ronny?"

"Tara said pancakes!" A grin brightened up his face as he toddled over to her. "With coco!" He wrapped a hand around her wrist, tugging his big sister to follow him.

"Oh, all right. Wait, with hot chocolate or chocolate chips?" He shrugged his little shoulders, tugging harder on her arm. "Quit it, Ron!"

Tara finished making the last batch of pancakes, smiling at the crowded table. Xander and Anya were busy fussing with their pair, and Willow was putting the bib on the baby. Buffy had plopped down with Ron on her lap when the little red-head raced out of the dining room.

"What's with Ron? He need to use it?" Xander asked Buffy as she craned her neck to follow the little boy's path.

"No, well, at least I don't think so. He was just up in - Ooh, chocolate chip pancakes. You're gonna spoil us, Tara!" Buffy said grinning up at the blond witch.

"Oh, well, it is Luna's birthday, and a girl only turns two once in her life!" Tara giggled, running a hand through her daughter's hair. Willow smiled up at her girlfriend.

"But, see Luna's not old enough to really need the chocolate intake, does she?" Xander piped up.

"Xander, be quiet. I want chocolate, and so does the little one." Anya smacked her husband on the arm. The little baby in her arms narrowed his eyes at his father.

"Me too, Xan! I looove chocolate." The little boy on his left whispered, tugging hard on his sleeve.

"Here you go, Neville." Tara smiled at the shy little boy who'd been living with Xander for the last year.

"Thank you, Miss Tara." Neville Harris quickly dug into the pancakes.

"You're very welcome. Here Xander." Tara smiled at the little boy, and watched in amazement as Xander dug into the pancakes the same way his little brother had.

"Xander, you're drooling and making a very big mess. Even Blaise isn't making a mess. And he and Luna are the only ones allowed to drool."

"An, -"

"Ooh, what's with the big breakfast?" Dawn plopped down in the empty seat next to Ronny's booster seat.

"Birthday."

"Ron's?"

"No, Luna's." Tara smiled brightly.

"Am I late?" Giles burst into the dining room.

"Daddy!" Ron shouted.

"Hey G-man." Xander called at the same moment.

"Do stop calling me that." Giles said tiredly, pulling Ron into his arms.

"I can't call you Daddy?" Ron said loudly. "Ok, G-man." He clapped his father on the shoulder.

"Let's sing Happy Birthday now." Tara said quickly.

Luna Lovegood had watched this woman lean over her and had seen the genuine love in her eyes. She wished she could remember her mother as caring and loving as this Tara woman was. She was already calling her 'Mama' in her head, seeing as her verbal skills were rather limited at the moment. Ron, Neville, and Blaise were all in this house. She wondered where the rest of them were. She could only assume they were safely ensconced in a situation similar to their own. They all looked so carefree and happy. But it was a lie.

And Luna wanted nothing more than to believe the lie, if just for the loving look Tara gave her every time her eyes rested on baby Luna.

__

Hyperion Hotel, Los Angeles, California

Dean Gunn stared up at his big brother with eyes shinning full of pride. Dean wasn't supposed to be watching them slay demons and do business. Nawh, he was supposed to be keeping an eye on the little kids.

Just cause they were too damn cheap to pay a sitter.

It wasn't _that_ bad. The kids were cool. There was Hermi Burkle, his brother Charles' girlfriend's kid sis who was spending the summer with them. And the triplets, Fred and George Angel, the boss man's sons. They were just babies, but they never ceased to get themselves into endless amounts of trouble now that baby Connor was missing. Not to mention little Harry Wyndam-Pryce, Wes' son. Or Ginny Lee Chase, the little girl Cordy had decided to take care of after a Gremnoiryl demon tried to eat the young orphan. The worst of all though, was Lorne's son.

Dean didn't know Lorne could even have kids. Apparently, his species could. The result? Draco Deathwok, son of Aggie the pretty psychic and Lorne the empath. Or a blond haired little boy with bright red horns sticking out of his temples. The five year old was currently pulling on Ginny's hair and for some weird reason calling her a weaselgirl.

"Yo, mini-D cut that out. Gin's got my permission to sock you one if you don't stop." Dean called over to him, dragging his gaze away from his big bro killing some nasty demon.

"Who do you think you are, you big dork?"

"I'm in charge, now quit buggin' Gin."

"Thanks Dean." The seven year old blushed, making Draco gag.

"Weaselgirl luves Gunny-boy."

"We!" Fred gurgled

"We!" George answered back.

Dean waited a second before bursting into a squeal of laughter, joined by Draco, Gin, Hermi, and Harry who found it hysterical that the two littlest boys said wee-wee. Cordelia found them fifteen minutes later, still laughing while Fred and George kept grunting we-we.

"Kids." Cordy sighed. "C'mon you two little imps. Nap time." She scooped up Fred and George and carried them to the nursery. "You two imps too." She called back to the five year olds Harry and Draco.

"Stupid seer." Draco muttered.

"I heard that."

__

Hogwarts

"It is done. They are safe." Minerva McGonagall sighed dejectedly.

"Yes, but for how long?" Albus said sadly.

A/N2: Ok, what do you think? The info is below on the challenge.


	2. 2: Something Amiss

Title: Forgotten But Not Forsaken

Part: 2: Something Amiss

Author: Jmaria

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: So not mine. Joss and JK's brainchildren, me? I'm just a puppet master for the moment.

Spoilers: Through AtS 3, BtVS 6 (before Tara dies and Xander leaves Anya at the alter) and has some aspects of OotP, though in my story most of OotP did not happen. Assume AU after GoF.

Summary: It was a complex spell, but sometimes gut feelings are more complex.

A/N: Ok, so here's the challenge, and I'll put a list of who's with who at the end. Takes up less space that way.

**__**

Inverse It: Little Scoobies  
It's always Buffy people going into the HP world. Why? How about, the HP characters, are turned into small children, and transported to the Buffy (Angel) world  
**_Requirements:_**

- Three students at least, or the whole list  
- No usuals with usuals (a Weasley with Willow or Malfoy with Spike)  
- Wesley gets one  
- Tara gets one (how does this supposedly change her outlook on life if she didn't have a younger to look after. Would she be dead?)  
- Only one remembers at the beginning  
**_Options:_**

- One is Connor's twin. Make him adult and angsty (exception) or little and mystical.  
- One takes place of Dawn, so either teenage angst (last exception) or child key.

**__**

Following Characters (students) to use. 10 options, 9 choices:  
-Ron Weasley  
- Ginny Weasley  
- Fred and George Weasley (cannot be split up, and only counts as one towards the requirement)  
- Hermione Granger  
- Harry Potter  
-Neville Longbottom  
- Luna Lovegood  
- Draco Malfoy  
-Blaise Zabini (boy or girl)

__

2: Something Amiss

__

Ministry of Magic, London

Percy Weasley felt - wrong. It was as simple as that. The battle that had taken place a week before was clouded in his memory. He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named was rising to power again, and more Death Eater attacks were being reported weekly.

The battle at Hogwarts the first week of the new school term had left the fifth, sixth, and seventh year classes devastated. Thirty students dead, more than three dozen badly injured. They had been ambushed by Death Eaters as they stepped off the platform in Hogsmeade. Merlin knew what they were looking for at Hogwarts. Sirius Black wouldn't be hiding out there.

He vaugely remembered names of the dozen Gryffindors that had been killed. Four seventh years, two brown haired boys he couldn't quite recall, Angelina Johnson, and Lee Jordan, the boy who called all the Quidditch matches, had been killed. They had been trying to protect three fourth years, a Gryffindor girl with mousy brown hair, the older Creevey boy, and a Ravenclaw girl. All three had been killed as well. One whole dormitory of fifth year boys had been killed, as had one fifth year girl.

Twenty six other students had been killed, and only five of them had come from the Slytherin House. Adrian Pucey, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Millicent Bulstrode - all accidentally killed by Lucius Malfoy while he tried to kill Harry Potter. Or that's what was assumed. Potter's body had yet to be found. The Slytherin students had been burnt beyond recognition.

Only one adult had been killed in the attack - Rubeus Hagrid. The rest had been children. The funerals were set for this week. Percy rubbed his eyes. Thank Merlin he didn't have any younger siblings who attended the school.

__

Sunnydale

Tara McClay gently washed the chocolate off of little Luna's face. When she had found herself pregnant nearly two years ago in her first few months of college, she had thought she'd be doomed to lead the life her father wanted her to lead. But then she'd had Luna, and met Willow and the rest of the Scoobies. Last year she'd lost so much time with Luna. Glory's mind suck had taken all memory of her daughter away from her. She had missed her daughter's first birthday.

But that was in the past, and Luna needed her mother now. It had been a rough year. Giles, Dawnie, and Ronny had still been coping with the loss of Joyce when Buffy had died. That was why they had been so eager to bring Buffy back. It was still rough, Buffy was just rejoining the living.

Tara kissed the top of Luna's head. She had been the most precious gift that Tara had ever gotten. Luna jerked her head away. Tara stared down at her little girl, puzzled. Luna acted as if she didn't even know her.

"Sweetie, it's just Mommy." Tara said sadly. "I - I know Mommy was not the same for a long time, but I'm back now, Lu." Tara picked up the little girl and held her close. "My mind was different, but my heart was always the same. Mommy's here for good, baby. And nothing is going to take me away from you again. I swear it."

"Tara baby, is everything ok?" Willow asked, walking quietly into the room.

"Yeah, Luna's still - it's taking a while for me to get her trust back." Tara smiled softly.

Luna let her head rest against the woman who thought she was her mother. The steady beat of her heart made Luna seem to forget that it was all a lie. She would give anything to be back home, at Hogwarts. She couldn't really remember what had happened to them that had sent them to this place, but she remembered that this place was not hers. And for whatever reason, she was now in the company of Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, and Ron Weasley; none of whom seemed to remember their past lives.

She imagined this must have been what her real mother had done for her as a child. Luna raised her head. Her mother had probably rocking her cradle with a spell while she did one of her experiments. Luna sighed. She hated when the lies were far better than the truth. Then she let Tara rock her to sleep.

Dawn was brushing her teeth when she felt the sharp tug on her jeans. Dawn groaned. Was her annoying kid brother _ever_ going to leave her alone?

"What, Ronny?"

"Play with me." Ron tugged harder.

"I'm busy, Ronny." Dawn tried to ignore him and go on brushing.

"But you gotta play with me! 'Ville's gone, and Lu's napping, and you gotta."

"No, I don't."

"BUFFY! DADDY! DAWNIE'S BEIN' A MEANIE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Dawn, quit being mean to Ronny!" Buffy called up the stairs.

"No way! I'm not even being mean!" Dawn picked up Ron, and carried him out of the bathroom. "Stay out!" She slammed it closed, only to hear him sobbing on the other side, and Buffy yelling through the door.

"Dawn, what do you think you're doing? You could have caught his hand in the door." Buffy demanded, pushing the door open. "You're his big sister, he looks up to you."

Buffy's words faltered. They were almost the exact replica of what her mother had said to her about her younger siblings.

"He's my half-brother." Dawn muttered.

"Yeah, well the 'brother' part's still there." Buffy took Ron's hand and led him away, promising him big chocolate chip cookies.

"And I'm just the key." Dawn said quietly, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm not real. I'm not really your sister, not like Ron's really your brother."

A/N 2: That's it for right now. Below is the run down of the relationships, and the next chapter will focus on the Hyperion kids.

Ron (3) is Joyce and Giles' son (conceived in Band Candy)

Neville (4) is Xander's younger brother. Xander takes care of him.

Blaise (10 months) is Anya and Xander's son (conceived after The Gift)

Luna (2) is Tara's daughter (conceived early season 4)

Dean (9) is Gunn's younger brother.

Hermione (8) is Fred's younger sister (visiting for the summer)

Ginny (7 1/2) is an orphan that they rescued from a demon, who Cordy takes care of.

Harry (5) is Wes' son, (conceived before he came to Sunnydale)

Draco(5) is Lorne and Aggie's son (conceived soon after he came to L.A.)

Fred & George (roughly 6-7 months) are Angel and Darla's other little miracle babies (there was a line said by Fred about making the miracle child into triplets - that's where I got it, and yeah I know it was in a different context)

I have 11 instead of 10, I added Dean.


End file.
